Ultimate Destiny
by zelth-ryj
Summary: Zelth and his friends are thrown into a war with the ultimate evil. I've been working on this story for 7 years and its not the final version, but it's close, please review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Zelth Demik**

**The town of Bermakin is a small town with mountains to the west, a river and a field to the south, and a forest to the east and north of the town.**

**Most of the houses in Bermakin were small except for the mansion to the back of the town. This mansion belonged to Darrin Demik, a magical items dealer. Darren lived in the mansion with his son Zelth and his friends Irvine Dern, Jasmine Maxwell, and Sasha Bradley.**

**Zelth was 17 years old, he had short spiked black hair and hazel colored eyes, and he was about 6'1" tall.**

**Zelth was sitting on the roof of the mansion outside his bedroom window as he was staring at the night sky.**

**His mind was racing with the thought that the three year anniversary of his mother's death was tomorrow.**

**Zelth always sat on his roof when he wanted to think without people bothering him. Zelth was deep in thought about the way his mother died. Still trying to figure out how she was killed.**

**It looked like an accident, but Zelth knew it wasn't.**

"**Everything alright?" a girl's voice asked from the window behind Zelth.**

**Zelth was quickly knocked out of his thoughts as he turned around to see his friend Jasmine with her head out the window.**

**Jasmine was 17 years old, she had long black hair down to her chest and beautiful blue eyes, and she was about 5'8" tall.**

"**You okay?" she asked.**

"**Yah, I'm okay," Zelth replied.**

"**Can I sit with you?" Jasmine asked.**

"**Sure," Zelth replied as he moved over and allowed Jasmine to climb out of the window and sat next to him.**

"**What are you thinking about?"**

"**What makes you think I'm out here thinking?" Zelth asked.**

"**You always come out here to think Zelth," Jasmine replied. "What's wrong?"**

"**Three years ago tomorrow," Zelth replied and Jasmine immediately knew what he meant.**

"**Oh yeah," Jasmine replied beginning to feel sad. "I'm sorry."**

"**Don't be," Zelth said. "I'm thinking about why and what."**

"**It was an accident Zelth," Jasmine said turning to him. "Stop thinking about it. It'll only cause more problems."**

"**I know it wasn't an accident Jasmine," Zelth said frustrated. "Why don't you think the same?"**

"**I did, but why would anyone want to hurt your mother," Jasmine said. "She was a wonderful person."**

"**I know, but I just have a feeling that someone did something."**

**Zelth, I'm not going to be able to tell you anything that I haven't already told you. Your searching for a reason why your mother was taken," Jasmine said as she put her hand on Zelth's shoulder. "It's the same thing I felt when I lost my parents."**

"**I know," Zelth relied.**

"**I know it hurts, but you still have your father and you have your friends," Jasmine said, then she hugged Zelth.**

"**Thanks."**

"**No problem," Jasmine said as they let go of each other.**

"**What's going on?" said a girl's voice from Zelth's room.**

**Zelth and Jasmine turned around to see Sasha standing there watching them.**

**Sasha as 16 years old, she had long wavy blonde hair down just past her shoulders and beautiful green eyes, and she was about 5'6" tall.**

"**Hey Sasha," Jasmine said as she crawled back through the window. "I was just about to go back to bed." She then walked out of the room.**

"**Hey babe," Zelth said as he crawled back into the room.**

"**What was that about?" Sasha asked as she crossed her arms. She always crossed her arms when she was agitated and Zelth just thought she looked cute when she did it.**

"**We were just talking Sasha," Zelth replied as he walked toward her. Sasha was annoyed when Zelth and Jasmine touched when they thought they were alone.**

"**About what?" Sasha asked.**

"**Tomorrow's the three year anniversary of my mom's death," Zelth replied. "It wasn't anything."**

"**I'm sorry for assuming," Sasha said as she hugged Zelth. "I forgot what tomorrow was."**

"**It's fine you've only been here for 8 months," Zelth said. "But you need to trust me and Jasmine a little bit more."**

"**I know, but," Sasha said.**

"**It's okay, it's understandable with my past with Jasmine," Zelth said.**

"**But you two were never together," Sasha said. "And I should trust you."**

**Sasha then began to walk out of the room. "Goodnight."**

"**See you tomorrow," Zelth said as he began to feel guilty about his feelings for Sasha and Jasmine.**

**Zelth then walked over to his bed and fell onto it on his back and fell asleep a few seconds later.**

**Zelth was running through the field, near Bermakin with Jasmine. They were younger, about three years younger. They seemed to be running towards Bermakin, but it wasn't getting closer.**

**Suddenly everything became dark and Zelth was standing outside a wrecked building. He walked to the only wall that looked partially intact and placed his hand on it. He then fell into a room that was very poorly lit with a few candles.**

**Zelth looked around and saw blood on the floor. He looked ahead and began to run towards a door he could barely see. When he got to it he pushed it open to feel the wind blow.**

**Ahead of him was the house he used to live in. He noticed smoke coming from the windows and he saw a hooded figure walk out the front door as he put something in his cloak that looked like a gun. The hooded man then vanished.**

**Zelth then ran into the house to see that it was on fire. He looked around and saw a grisly site. Blood covered the floor as Zelth stared at the body of his mother. Next to her body he saw familiar looking shell casings from a gun.**

**Suddenly Zelth awoke as someone was yelling his name.**

"**Zelth get up!" Irvine was yelling as Zelth opened his eyes.**

**Irvine was 17 years old, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, and he was about 6'4" tall.**

"**What time is it?" Zelth asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.**

"**About 11," Irvine replied. "You alright?"**

"**Why wouldn't I be alright?" Zelth asked then he remembered what day it was. "Oh yeah, I'm alright."**

"**You know where Sasha might be?" Irvine asked.**

"**What makes you think I would know?"**

"**I thought she might have told you yesterday that she had plans or something," Irvine replied. "I haven't seen Jasmine today either."**

"**They probably think I'm going to be cold again this year," Zelth said as he got out of bed and walked over to his closet.**

"**Well it's sort of been a routine for you," Irvine said. "I'll be outside waiting."**

"**I'll be out in a couple minutes," Zelth said, then Irvine left the room.**

**Zelth changed then looked out his bedroom window looking out over the town. He had a weird foreboding feeling about the day. He thought nothing of it and left his room.**

**He walked out of the room and walked down the stairs and out of the house.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Attack**

**The sun shined down on Bermakin, making it very warm out. Zelth and Irvine then began to walk towards the front of town in search of Jasmine and Sasha.**

"**So what's up with you today?" Zelth asked about 5 minutes later when they entered the Market District.**

"**Not much," Irvine replied as he grabbed 2 apples and paid for them. "Me and Kassie broke up yesterday, but that wasn't going anywhere."**

"**I thought you liked Kassie though?" Zelth asked as he grabbed one of the apples and took a bite.**

"**I did, but it wasn't going anywhere," Irvine said, then he began to eat.**

"**Knew it," Jasmine's voice said from behind them.**

"**Feeding their faces as usual," Sasha said as Zelth and Irvine turned around.**

"**Hey Sasha," Zelth said after he swallowed the food and threw the rest on the ground.**

"**Hey babe," Sasha said as she walked to him and kissed him.**

"**Awkward," Irvine said in an annoying hi-pitched voice.**

"**Get a room," Jasmine said.**

"**Go away," Zelth said.**

"**How are you doing?" Jasmine asked.**

"**Fine," Zelth said. "Not like I usually act on this day."**

"**So what are we going to do today?" Sasha asked.**

"**The same thing we usually do," Irvine replied. "Nothing."**

"**I'm going to visit my mother's grave," Zelth replied.**

"**Good idea," Irvine said.**

"**We'll see you later then," Jasmine said as she pulled Irvine away and they walked farther away from the mansion.**

"**Do you want to come with me?" Zelth asked Sasha.**

"**Yeah," Sasha replied.**

**They then began to walk towards the cemetery to the west of the mansion.**

**20 minutes later Zelth and Sasha entered the cemetery. A few minutes later Zelth was looking down at his mother's tombstone.**

"**I can't believe it's been 3 years already," Zelth said without looking up at Sasha. "It feels more like 3 days. I remember it like it just happened."**

"**I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet her before she died," Sasha said.**

"**She would've liked you," Zelth said.**

"**Everyone likes me," Sasha said as she began to chuckle.**

"**I doubt that," Zelth said.**

**He then began to laugh at the strange look on Sasha's face at what he said.**

"**That's not funny!" Sasha said as she slapped him for laughing.**

**Then Zelth's cell phone began to ring.**

"**Hello?" Zelth said as he answered it.**

"**You'd better get to the front gate now," Jasmine's voice replied.**

"**Why?" Zelth asked.**

"**You won't believe who just entered the town," Jasmine said.**

"**Arik," Zelth said then he shut the phone and began to walk towards the entrance of the town with Sasha following him.**

"**What was that about?" Sasha asked as she jogged to catch up with him.**

"**Arik is here," Zelth replied as his happy mood turned to anger. "I can't believe he would dare to show his face today of all days."**

"**This sounds like its going to end badly," Sasha said.**

**15 minutes later Zelth and Sasha met up with Jasmine and Irvine near Zelth's house.**

"**How long has he been here?" Zelth asked.**

"**A few minutes now," Irvine replied. "He was followed by some of his goons. It seems like something might happen from the look on the goons faces."**

"**How many exactly?" Zelth asked as he looked at the mansion.**

"**10 or 12," Jasmine replied. "Just don't do anything stupid."**

"**That's all up to Arik, not me," Zelth said as he began to walk towards the mansion. "Irvine come with me. Girls, stay here."**

**As Irvine began to follow Zelth an explosion was heard from the mansion.**

"**What the hell was that!" Irvine yelled as a part of the mansion fell and the mansion began to be set on fire.**

**The town's security forces ran past Zelth and the others towards the mansion as Arik's goons ran out of the mansion with weapons drawn.**

"**Let's go Irvine," Zelth said as he began to run to the mansion as all of his emotions left him.**

"**Be careful!" Sasha yelled knowing she couldn't stop him.**

**Irvine chased after Zelth with his gun drawn as the security forces and Arik's goons began to fight.**

"**They'll be fine," Jasmine said to Sasha as they watched Zelth and Irvine run towards the fight.**

"**I hope so," Sasha said in a small squeaky voice that told Jasmine that she was still scared.**

"**Where's your sword?" Irvine asked as they neared the fight.**

"**In my room," Zelth replied. "I'll have to get it before I start fighting. Which is why I brought you along."**

"**You're a dumbass Zelth," Irvine said. "How do you plan on getting into your room?"**

"**Just stay out here and make sure nothing goes wrong out here and no one gets to the girls," Zelth said.**

"**You sure your going to be able to get in there safely?" Irvine asked.**

"**Just clear a path for me," Zelth replied. "And you're the dumbass Irvine." He then ran towards the fight and Irvine began shooting at the goons near the entrance to the mansion.**

**Zelth ran at one of them and hit his side and knocked him to the ground. He then stood up and looked around at the battle around him.**

'_**Arik is serious this time,'**_** Zelth thought to himself.**

**He then saw a direct opening to the front door and ran through it. He then looked around the mansion and his heart fell to his stomach. The mansion was in flames in some parts of it.**

"**Arik is a dead man," Zelth said to himself and then began to run up the stairs to his room. He ran in and grabbed the sword off his dresser and pulled it out of it's sheath.**

**He took off out of his room to find a masked man standing in the hallway with his own sword drawn.**

"**Finally I get to meet you Zelth," the masked man said taking a step towards Zelth.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Zelth asked getting ready for a fight.**

"**My name is Deeto," the man replied. "I'm am the top warrior under Arik's command. And I'm here to kill you."**

"**I doubt any of your plans are going to happen today," Zelth said.**

"**You have no clue," Deeto said as he lunged at Zelth with his sword pointed at Zelth's heart. Zelth deflected the sword with his own as he side stepped to his right and Deeto landed and spun around, ready for a strike. "Lucky."**

"**Where's Arik?" Zelth asked. "I'm not in the mood to mess around with people like you."**

"**In do time," Deeto said in a cool voice. "Now you'll have to wait until we're done here."**

"**This won't take up a lot of time," Zelth replied as he began to smirk. "Let's fight then."**

"**Then you'd better be ready for the outcome," Deeto said. "This is where your life ends." He then lunged quickly at Zelth and Zelth barely dodged the attack by jumping over the railing and landing on the first floor.**

"**That the best you've got?" Zelth asked as he looked up at Deeto. "Your going to need to be better than that if your going to kill me."**

"**Taunting me is not going to effect me," Deeto said coolly. "It's just a waist of time."**

"**Shut up and fight," Zelth said. "I'm tired of listening to your voice." Zelth then jumped straight up and floated at the same height as Deeto was.**

"**What the hell?" Deeto muttered to himself amazed at Zelth's ability to float.**

"**Surprising huh?" Zelth asked. "I know more than people think." He then lunged at Deeto and Deeto jumped out of the way and forced Zelth to dodge the wall behind Deeto by spinning and just moving enough so Deeto's attack missed and destroyed the wall and the flames grew bigger.**

"**Shit!" Zelth said. "This mansion isn't going to last very much longer."**

"**Then let's finish this fight soon," Deeto said. Then he lunged at Zelth and he jumped and a part of the ceiling fell and nearly hit him.**

"**This is bad," Zelth said as he floated down to the first floor slowly. "I have to find dad before this place falls to the ground."**

"**Done fooling around," Deeto said and he jumped down to the first floor and swung his sword at Zelth's throat. He blocked it with his own and pushed it away from him as he swung his own sword at Deeto's masked face. Deeto dodged it by jumping backwards. "Beginner's tactics. Try something more unique."**

"**That's fine with me," Zelth replied with a smirk. "Let's go." Zelth then ran at Deeto and jumped into the air and thrusted his sword downward at Deeto. Deeto dodged the attack by jumping sideways and Zelth's sword sank into the floor a few inches. "Shit!"**

"**Bad luck," Deeto said. Then he ran at Zelth with full force and swung at Zelth's throat. Zelth ducked the attack and rolled with his hands on the sword and it slid out of the floor and Zelth rolled across the room and stood up ready for another attack. Deeto was again running at Zelth, but he was ready for this attack. He jumped up and landed behind Deeto and stabbed at Deeto's back. The attack just barely missed Deeto and sliced his shirt.**

"**Closer than I thought you'd get," Deeto said as he spun around poised to attack. "Play time is over."**

"**Shut the hell up!" Zelth yelled as he began to get frustrated at Deeto. "I'm tired of you saying stupid shit!"**

"**Make your next move then," Deeto said.**

"**You can't make a move?" Zelth asked trying to frustrate Deeto. "I'm waiting."**

"**Your funeral," Deeto said and he ran at Zelth with his sword at his side. He swung his sword at Zelth and Zelth blocked it by putting his sword in front of him. The force of Deeto's attack knocked him backwards a few feet.**

**Zelth adjusted his footing and then ran at Deeto and swung his sword at Deeto. Deeto dodged by jumping to his right.**

"**Missed," Deeto said. Then he ran at Zelth and punched him in his stomach. The blow lifted Zelth off the ground and he landed on the second floor. "Didn't expect that did you?" Deeto asked as he jumped up to the second floor and landed in front of Zelth.**

**Zelth looked up to see Deeto slide his sword into the sheath strapped to his back.**

"**Is that all you have?" Zelth asked as he stood up. His sword was lying on the ground next to him.**

"**No," Deeto said and he moved so quickly that Zelth couldn't see him and he punched Zelth in the stomach again and lifted him into the air and Zelth bounced off the ceiling and fell to the floor in tremendous pain. "That all you have?"**

"**Quit!" yelled a familiar voice from behind Deeto.**

**Zelth was able to only lift his head off the floor and his vision was blurry but he saw a blurry figure that looked like Arik.**

"**Yes sir," Deeto said.**

"**It's finished let's find what we came for," Arik said.**

**Then he and Deeto walked down the stairs and Zelth's vision became worse. He then felt someone pick him up and he passed out.**


End file.
